


Purgatory

by Untoldstorys90210



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoldstorys90210/pseuds/Untoldstorys90210
Summary: Dean froze when he heard your scream but it was short lived. He spun around trying to find where it came from.“I think it was that way” Cas spoke pointing as Dean was Ready to take off running but Benny spoke grabbing his arm. “No it was that way” He pointed a different way.“Now why would you say that. it was clearly this way” Cas spoke louder and Benny glared at him. “I think I can hear just fine-”Dean cut benny off “Guys!” sighing deeply he then froze hearing you scream againAnd took off running.
Kudos: 3





	Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Dean froze when he heard your scream but it was short lived. He spun around trying to find where it came from. 
> 
> “I think it was that way” Cas spoke pointing as Dean was Ready to take off running but Benny spoke grabbing his arm. “No it was that way” He pointed a different way. 
> 
> “Now why would you say that. it was clearly this way” Cas spoke louder and Benny glared at him. “I think I can hear just fine-”Dean cut benny off “Guys!” sighing deeply he then froze hearing you scream again
> 
> And took off running.

“Nobody gets left behind!” Dean shouted at Cas as Cas wanted to keep moving to the exit but they had lost sight of you. 

“We are finding her. If you want to go ahead and go, fine. im not leaving without her” Dean spoke through his teeth gripping his blade before starting to walk back the way they came

“Im in brother” Benny spoke following him. “You are my only way out” Benny spoke with a chuckle patting him on the back.

Benny walked backwards and began to talk to Cas “And I believe Y/N Is your way out...” Benny laughed and turned back around as Cas sighed and started to follow them into the woods.

______

Running through the woods you had lost the boys not knowing how you did. You turned around and they were gone. “DEAN!” You shouted huffing trying to breath looking around. “Benny?! Cas?!” Your heart was pounding as you gripped your blade.

Hearing a stick break behind you, you turned around seeing Dean. “Oh my god I thought I lost you guys!” You smiled running over to him wrapping your arms around him. 

You heard a chuckle come from him before he gripped your jacket throwing you to the ground your blade flying. You held your head looking up at him. “What…what was that for..Im sorry I lost you guys its just-” You were cut off from him picking you up again throwing you against a tree. “You’ve been a bad girl..” He spoke in a low voice as he started to walk to you. you screamed but before you could get much out it was cut off my his hands gripping your throat. So not your dean.

______

Dean froze when he heard your scream but it was short lived. He spun around trying to find where it came from. 

“I think it was that way” Cas spoke pointing as Dean was Ready to take off running but Benny spoke grabbing his arm. “No it was that way” He pointed a different way. 

“Now why would you say that. it was clearly this way” Cas spoke louder and Benny glared at him. “I think I can hear just fine-”Dean cut benny off “Guys!” sighing deeply he then froze hearing you scream again

And took off running.

______

Hitting Dean in the throat you were able to get away and fall from his grip. Jumping to your feet you started running again as Benny came into your sights “Benny!” You shouted running to stand behind him as Dean walked up They both stood and smiled at each other. “So..You’ve been bad?….” You heard Benny speak and look over his shoulder at you. You started to back up seeing Benny turn around as his eyes turned a different color. You tripped bashing your head against a rock. 

You blacked out.

When you awoke you were tied to a tree. Opening your eyes you saw Cas standing in front of you staring at you as tears ran down your eyes. “Cas?..” You spoke softly knowing it wasnt him but in hope you wished it was. 

“Y/n...They are leaving us behind...Im sorry but they are killing you first...” Cas spoke staring at you in the eyes tilting his head. You just cried hating this might be real.. “Dean...he...He cant leave me....does he hate me that much?” your heart broke as cas stared at you.

Benny and Dean both came into your sight smirking. “This should be fun…” You heard Dean say right before benny went running at you pushing Cas to the side bringing his fist back. You closed your eyes feeling your nose crunch and wet hot blood slid down your face. You screamed as Cas and Dean stood there and watched. 

As Benny pulled his fist back again Dean grabbed his fist stopping him “And just so you know." He started to speak as you opened your eyes. "I know you have a crush on me and I think its disgusting..” you couldnt look at him “Why else do you think were leaving you here...” You closed your eyes as tightly as you could hearing Benny get close again reaching forward gripping his hands around your neck.

Tugging on the ropes that held your hands you felt they were loose. Pulling your hands out you pushed benny away and started to run once again. seeing your thrown blade you picked it up as dean wrapped his arms around you. 

Getting out of his grip swinging your blade cutting his throat. You hated the sight as his blood splattered your face. Next thing you knew Benny came running at you. You cut his leg making him fall to the ground as you stood over him you jabbed your blade into his chest. 

Cas then grabbed you from the front making you trip backwards, You grabbed onto his coat pulling him to you as you stabbed your blade into his stomach as you both fell backwards to the ground.

Pushing his body off from you pulling out the blade you stumbled up and began to run.

_______

When your screaming stopped Dean kept running. “I think were close..” Benny spoke looking back at Dean as he ran tripping over something falling. Dean looked down seeing two Benny's. One dead, One freaking out. “What in gods name is that!” Benny yelled jumping up. 

Deans eyes fell on his own body laying on the ground his throat cut open. Cas broke the silents as he stared at the three of them dead. “Shifters” Benny was poking the shifters body with a stick. “Do I really look like that?” tilting his head dean nodded "yup" then kept walking. Benny just grunted and followed. 

_________

Your feet pounding under you, you kept seeing nothing but trees. you could of swore you were going around in a circle. Confused and crying your legs wanted to give out but you couldnt stop running. Your legs had other ideas giving out on you.

Falling down you crawled to a tree trunk giving your legs what they wanted. Trying to wipe the blood off your hands and breath. You swore to the sky screaming “FUCK.” 

You pulled your legs to your chest wrapping your arms around them putting your face into your knees as you cried. “Its just a dream...its just a dream...”

Lifting your head after it had gotten dark out. Seeing movement ahead of you, You stood up seeing the three of them again. “Y/N!” Dean called out. “No...no..” You spoke softly “Stay away from me!” You screamed and started to run again.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled again seeing you had started to run. Handung his blade to cas as he took off running as fast as he could wanting to be closer to you knowing it had to be you. He didnt want to loose hope that you were still alive. Didnt want to think that some monster killed you before he could have saved you.

Your legs were tired you couldnt run fast enough as dean grabbed the back of your jacket stopping you. You swung your blade but he grabbed your arm taking your blade throwing it to the ground. 

“Y/N! Its me! Calm down!” You sobbed hitting him trying to get away. “Please let me go!” Dean held you against his chest tighter, backed you up against a tree holding himself against you taking your face into his hands looking you in the eyes. “Y/n...” Dean spoke softly as tears ran down your face. He wiped them away. “D-dean..” You whispered and he smiled at you. “Yea its me…” you felt a weight be lifted as You wrapped your arms around him tightly not wanting to let go. “What the hell happened to you….” He asked softly

“You told me you hated me..you didn't want anything to do with me....” You spoke in a whispered as he brought your head to his chest holding you tight and whispered “I would never say that..you mean the world to me..” You smiled holding onto him not wanting to let go as the tears flowed.

“Well thats sweet and all but can we get going?” Benny asked with a smirk dean smiled down at you. “Lets go home..”

____

As you got to the exit the four of you stared up at it. “Alright lets get this over and done with..” Dean spoke taking his knife getting read to cut open his arm when there was a scream in the woods. Looking in the same direction you heard “NO WAIT!” 

Deans eyes got wide as they got closer. It was you running at them. Your hand gripped Deans arm as The thing stopped right in front of you. It was like looking in a mirror. “Im Y/N Shes the shifter!” 

The thing pointed at you as you swallowed hard looking up at Dean “Dean dont believe her...” He looked back and forth at you both as Benny laughed “Well this is going to be fun...” 

Cas glared at him before looking at you both. “Dean-” Dean didnt know what to do as cas walked up behind him pointing at the thing. “Look at her eyes...” Cas spoke softly and Dean did. No change...

“I dont get it..” Dean spoke even more confused. The thing grabbed deans arm pulling it out of your grasped “Iv had a huge crush on you even since we were little” The thing spoke and your face turned red. 

Dean pulled away his arm and pulled out his blade holding it to its neck. “Y/N Would never admit that so fast...” he chopped off her head and you covered your face with your hands not wanting to see yourself die. 

Dean was pulling your hands off your face with a smile looking into your eyes “What if it really was me...How did you know it wasnt me..” 

Dean shrugged “I would never forgive myself. but I knew it wasnt you...” Benny and Cas were already heading to the exit. “But how...” Dean smiled sweetly touching your cheek. He didnt answer you he winked walking to where the boys were. “So..You have a crush on me huh?” 

You face turned red again as you hit his arm lightly “Shut up Winchester” You teased. “Lets just go home. I could really use a shower” Dean laughed. “I could use some damn pie” You laughed harder.


End file.
